volverte a amar
by tevinsq
Summary: Siempre estoy diciendo todo tiene su momento Bien podemos esperar un dia mas Viendo hacia el pasado haz esperado demasiado Y me sorprendo al darme cuenta que aun estas"


Song Fic

Disclaimer: Ya saben, tooodos los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama y solo escribo este songfic con motivos de ocio.

La música pertenece a Caramelos de Cianuro y se titula verónica, aunque yo le cambie el nombre por obvias razones xD

Aclaraciones:

- Diálogos

"pensamientos"

_Música_

_Y llevo más de 4 días en la casa sin salir  
De fumar y dormir,  
Empiezo a sentirme encerrado,  
_

Soltando un poco de humo que sale de su cigarro a medio fumar "te has ido… de nuevo". Sabaku no Temari, la mejor kunoichi de Sunagakure no Sato, había vuelto a su aldea, aunque esta vez había sido diferente para ambos.

Flash Back

Después de otra noche de pasión, ella estaba un poco inquieta, como si quisiese decirle algo pero no se atreve

- mujer… que te pasa??

- … no crees que llevamos mucho tiempo así… solo… siendo amantes – pregunta bajando la mirada, era cierto, llevaban mas de 3 años siendo solo eso.

_Bien sabes que soy del tipo callado,  
Ya te lo he demostrado  
Así es que comienza tu interrogación_

No respondió nada, es muy problemático hacerlo, pero tu no te contentas con mi silencio y levantándose levemente, mostrando su bello torso desnudo, vuelve a abrir la boca.

- Nara Shikamaru, que soy para ti??

-…

- RESPONDE!!! – me sorprende mucho la manera en que lo dijo, exaltada, casi desesperada

- No… puedo responderte – bajo la mirada, no se que decirle, no se que siento, solo que quiero tenerla a mi lado.

Agarrando sus ropas esparcidas por el suelo, furiosa, tratando de ser detenida por el chunnin, que no lo logra, ya que una cachetada lo detiene, abriendo la puerta, se va hacia suna… quizás para nunca mas volver.

- no te vayas Temari…

Flash Back end

_Yo se que tienes derecho a  
Mucho mas que sexo  
Por eso te pido perdón_

Ahora, encerrado en su casa, se queda pensando en esa simple pregunta "que soy para ti" , es una pregunta un tanto compleja… "solo se que te necesito". "No eres solo sexo casual, eres mas, mucho mas"

_Siempre estoy diciendo todo tiene su momento  
Bien podemos esperar un día mas  
Viendo hacia al pasado haz esperado demasiado  
Y me sorprendo al darme cuenta que aun estas_

Ella siempre había querido ser su novia, el lo sabia, pero tenia miedo, miedo a que el relacionamiento a distancia no funcione, que ella lo olvide por otro, que se acabe el amor… así que siempre tenia una disculpa para cuando ella le pedía que si podían ser algo mas "aun no es momento", ella aceptaba, y siempre estaba a su lado, incondicionalmente, apoyándolo, pero ahora, el momento paso, ella se fue, hace ya siete meses, y no vino para el Chunnin Shiken, donde siempre se veía.

_Despiértate Temari al romper el día  
Y hazme sentir la alegría de volverte a amar  
Dormido entre las sabanas hallé tu aroma,_

Tanto tiempo después, el ya sabia la respuesta a aquella pregunta, pero temía que fuera demasiado tarde "Te amo" esas dos palabras que fueron impronunciables en aquel momento, ahora parecen ser palabras necesarias para vivir. Se volvió a tirar sobre la cama, y le pareció sentir su olor, torturándole.

_Tu presencia que se asoma un momento nada mas  
Yo se que las canciones se las lleva el viento  
Es lo único que tengo que mas puedo dar_

"Necesito hablar con Choji!!" se levanto rápidamente, y se fue en la casa de su amigo, por mas extraño que parezca, su robusto amigo tenia mas experiencia en el amor que el, y de mujeres problemáticas, ya que estaba de novio con Ino.

- Shikamaru, tanto tiempo amigo!! Quieres papas con barbecue??

-No, comételas tu… necesito hablar contigo

- que pasa??

El Nara le cuenta todo a su mejor amigo, siendo atentamente escuchado por este…

- ahhh…. La amo Choji…

- y que haces aquí diciéndome eso a mi?? Mejor díselo a ella

- Pero y si no me quiere?? Si me rechaza?? O pero… si.. me o..dia??

- No lo sabrás nunca si no vas con ella… o si tu cobardía te impide hacer eso puedes quedarte aquí llorando encerrado en tu casa con un cigarro en la mano…

- Gracias amigo… pero tendré que ir a Suna… que problemático..

- No… los hermanos de Suna están aquí para hablar con la hokague y…

- ESTA AQUÍ!! Y por que no me lo dijiste!!!

- Calma.. has estado encerrado en tu casa todo el dia.. como te pretendes enterar, pero te aconsejo que vayas ahora mismo por que se van por la tarde..

_Acuérdate Temari después de todo  
Debe existir algún modo en que yo te pueda pagar_

No alcanzo a terminar la frase ya que el domador de sombras salio corriendo desesperado en busca de aquella mujer problemática.

Después de recorrer casi toda konoha, dejando de lado su pereza indiscutible, la hallo sentada debajo de su árbol… aquel en que ella un día había escrito una S y una T, después de haber culminado su trabajo le sonrío picadamente. Pero ahora no había sonrisa…

La jounin se levanto rápidamente a darse cuenta de quien era el extraño que ponía fin a sus pensamientos.

- No te preocupes Nara, ya me iba – se dio la vuelta pero algo le impidió

- No.. no quiero que te vayas – sujetándole un brazo – no te vayas por favor

- que quieres entonces – respondió casi en un grito, pero de ira

- Te amo Temari – sin darle tiempo de responder junto sus labios con los de ella, apenas alcanzo a ser un pequeño beso, ya que ella se aparto bruscamente, con lagrimas en los ojos.

- NO CREES QUE ES UN POCO TARDE!! HAN PASADO 7 MESES SHIKAMARU!!

- lo se… pero decidí ser valiente una vez en la vida.. ya que el motivo vale la pena… - con lagrimas en los ojos – Temari por favor perdóname… yo… te amo mas que mi vida.

-…

Volvió a juntar sus labios con los de ella, solo que ahora fue correspondido, la abrazo posesivamente por la cintura, temiendo que fuera solo un sueño… temiendo que ella se iria de nuevo…

- Shika...

- No hables, soy yo el que te tengo que pedir disculpas, y tendoque pedirte otra cosa..- sobre su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa – mujer problemarica… quieres ser mi novia??

_Despiértame dulce Temari y romper el día  
Y hazme sentir la alegría de volverte a amar  
Dormido entre las sabanas halle tu aroma,  
Tu presencia que se asoma un momento nada mas  
Yo se que las canciones se las lleva el viento  
Es lo único que tengo que mas puedo dar_

Amanecieron juntos después de que Shikamaru convenciera a Gaara para que ella se quedara, no sin antes tener que escapar del kazekague de Suna y su hermano…pero todo eso valió la pena… pues no había dormido toda la noche… por culpa de ella

Admirando su cuerpo desnudo y viendo el amanecer llegar…se sintió feliz, como hacia tiempo no se sentía… ella durmiendo placidamente sobre su pecho, después de haberse amado intensamente es lo mejor que el podía tener

_Acuérdate Temari después de todo  
Debe existir algún modo en que yo te pueda pagar_

"**No te preocupes Temari, te pagare por todo el tiempo que me haz esperado…"**

Bueno pues… eso es todo…

Te gusto??

No te gusto??

Deja un comentario

apriete **Review this history** y salve un autor xD


End file.
